Marvel Comics
Conan Marvel Comics introduced Conan in 1970 with Conan the Barbarian, written by Roy Thomas and illustrated by Barry Windsor-Smith. He was succeeded after several issues by penciller John Buscema, while Thomas continued to write for many years. Later writers included J.M. DeMatteis, Bruce Jones, Michael Fleisher, Doug Moench, Jim Owsley, Alan Zelenetz, Chuck Dixon, and Don Kraar. Although many artists worked on the different Marvel Conan comic-books at one time or the other, only a few apart from Windsor-Smith and Buscema produced more than a handful of stories. The most prolific include Ernie Chan, Alfredo Alcala, Gil Kane, Mike Docherty, Val Semeiks and Gary Kwapisz. John Buscema, in a 1994 interview, spoke of being Marvel's first-choice for Conan artist: "I was approached by Roy Thomas with the project to do Conan. He mailed a couple of the paperbacks to me and I read 'em and I loved 'em. I told Roy, 'THIS is what I want, something that I can really sink my teeth into....' At the time, Marvel was owned by Martin Goodman, and he felt that my rate was too high to take a gamble with on some new kind of project. It wasn't a superhero or anything that had been done before. The closest thing to that would be Tarzan. Anyway, he had no confidence in spending too much money on the book, and that's where Barry Smith came in — was very cheap. I know what he got paid, and I'd be embarrassed to tell you how much it was, because I'd be embarrassed for Marvel." (Source: Comic World U.K. #37 March 1995; reprinted in Comic Book Artist #21. Aug. 2002, p.31b ; interview conducted 2 October 1994.) ;Awards *1971 Academy of Comic Book Arts Awards :Best Continuing Feature. Conan the Barbarian *1971 Academy of Comic Book Arts Awards :Best Writer (Dramatic Roy Thomas. *1973 Academy of Comic Book Arts Awards :Best Individual Story (Dramatic Song of Red Sonja. *1974 Academy of Comic Book Arts Awards :Best Continuing Feature. Conan the Barbarian. :Best Penciller (Dramatic John Buscema. :Superior Achievement by an Individual. Roy Thomas. Conan titles * Conan the Barbarian • 1970-1993 • 275 issues * Savage Tales • 1971-1975 • first 5 issues only * The Savage Sword of Conan the Barbarian • 1974-1995 • 235 issues * Conan the Barbarian Annual • 1973-1987 • 12 issues * Giant-Size Conan • 1974-1975 • 5 issues * The Savage Sword of Conan the Barbarian Annual • 1975 • 1 issue * newspaper strip • 1978- • ?? strips. * King Conan • later Conan the King • • 1980-1989 • 55 issues * Handbook of the Conan Universe • 1985 • 1 issue * Conan the Adventurer • 1994-1995 • 14 issues * Conan • 1995-1996 • 11 issues * Conan the Savage • 1995-1996 • 10 issues * Conan vs. Rune • 1995 • 1 issue Marvel Graphic Novels * The Witch Queen of Acheron • Marvel Graphic Novel (MGN) #19 • 1985 * Conan the Reaver • MGN #28 • 1987 * Conan of the Isles • MGN #42 • 1988 * The Skull of Set • MGN #53 • 1989 * The Horn of Azoth • MGN #59 • 1990 * Conan the Rogue • MGN #69 • 1991 * The Ravagers Out of Time • MGN #73 • 1992 Marvel Conan the Barbarian Miniseries * Stalker in the Woods • 1997 • 3 issues. * The Usurper • 1997-1998 • 3 issues. * Lord of the Spiders • 1998 • 3 issues. * River of Blood • 1998 • 3 issues. * Return of Styrm • 1998 • 3 issues. * Scarlet Sword • 1998-1999 • 3 issues. * Death Covered in Gold• 1999 • 3 issues. * Flame and the Fiend • 2000 • 3 issues. Marvel Universe appearances * Avengers Forever #12 • 1998 * Dr. Strange #11 • volume 3, * Dr. Strange #26 • volume 3, * Excaliber #47 • * Fantastic Four #411 • * Tomb of Dracula #27 • * Incomplete Death's Head #11 • Miscellaneous appearances * What If...? • • issues 13, 39, 43 and 16 • volume 2 * Conan the Barbarian - Movie Special • 1982 • 2 issues * Conan the Destroyer - Movie Special • 1985 • 2 issues * Marvel Age • • issues 1, 2, 8,13 and 135 Reprints * Conan the Barbarian - Special Edition • 1983 • Red Nails * Conan Saga • 1987-1995 • 97 issues. * Conan Classic • 1994-1995 • 11 issues * Marvel Treasury Edition • • issues 4, 15, 19 and 23 * Marvel Super Special • • issues 2, 9, 21 and 35 * Essential Conan • 2000 • 1 issue Red Sonja Red Sonja, redheaded "warrior woman out of majestic Hyrkania", was created by Roy Thomas and first appearing in "The Shadow of the Vulture" and "The Song of Red Sonja" in Marvel Comics' Conan the Barbarian #23 and #24. Category:Publisher